


Hit me with your best shot

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Randomness, Short One Shot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: What can I say? Alfred gave Ivan a blow job under his desk, it's as simple as that.





	Hit me with your best shot

字数：2.5K  
配对：APH露米  
梗概：阿尔弗雷德在办公桌底下给了伊万一个口活。  
免责声明：我不拥有APH。

“阿尔弗雷德——”伊万捂着脸，从喉咙里咽下一声半是叹气半是呻吟的喘息——“别在这里。”  
“为什么不？”阿尔弗雷德从办公桌下面抬眼看着他，跪在他的双腿之间对他露出一个诡计多端的笑容，“没人会知道。”  
“当然有人会知道，这可是我在克里姆林宫的办公室！”阿尔弗雷德永不枯竭的精力和旺盛的利比多常常让他感到难以招架。你要怎么对付一个饥渴的青少年？  
“我以为我溜进来的时候你已经把摄像头和通信关掉了。来嘛，拜托？”他把侧脸贴上伊万的大腿根部，摆出一副做作的无辜表情，温热的吐息喷洒在伊万已经顶起帐篷的裤裆上。他知道伊万喜欢他这样：当他表现得像个任性、下流、一肚子坏水的小混球的时候，他乐此不疲因为挑逗伊万**实在是太他妈的容易了**。“别这么无趣，Russkie，”阿尔弗雷德循循善诱，“你想要这个。”  
伊万紧盯着阿尔弗雷德。他的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动。最终他屈服了。“好吧，你有五分钟的时间。”  
阿尔弗雷德喉咙里滚出一声小小的胜利的欢呼。“你不会后悔的。”他说，开始拉开伊万的拉链。  
“小心一点，”伊万警告他，“这可是我等会要穿去见土耳其大使的布莱奥尼定制西装裤。”  
阿尔弗雷德很不雅观地翻了个白眼——他在伊万在场的各种场合常常做这个表情，他的眼球至今还好好地呆在他的眼眶里真是个奇迹。“遵命、遵命，你就不能有一秒钟不当个混蛋？”  
他拉下伊万的内裤，将已经半硬的阴茎解放出来。伊万往椅子里缩了一下，冷空气黏在他暴露在外的皮肤上，让他有点不适。他稍微调整了坐姿好让自己更舒服一点，突然开始非常迫切地需要阿尔弗雷德把自己放进他温热的口腔。  
阿尔弗雷德舔舔嘴唇，眼前的景象让唾液开始在他的嘴里积聚。他倾身向前，恶作剧式地伸出手指弹了一下阴茎顶端，“我该怎么才能向您致意，啊，伟大的伊凡雷帝陛下？”（What should I do to worship, ah, your Imperial Majesty ‘_Ivan the Terrible’_?”)  
“阿尔弗雷德！！！”哈哈哈就冲着伊万现在脸红到蒸发的表情，他可以再讲一百个烂笑话。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我发誓如果你再不进入正题的话———噢。”  
伊万说不出话了，因为下一秒钟阿尔弗雷德以仿佛咽反射并不存在般的顺滑将他的分身整个吞进口中，让阴茎那富有弹性的、多肉的头部一直捅到他的口腔后方。他凭借着既往的经验旋转舌头，舔弄龟头下方的敏感部分，立刻就让伊万发出了急促的呼吸。  
阿尔弗雷德喜欢这个。当他像这样跪在地毯上，致密的羊毛织物包裹着他的双膝，所有别的感官都离他远去了。沉甸甸的肉柱压在他的舌头上，浓厚的男性气味充满了他的鼻腔。因为无所不能的美利坚只要动动嘴，字面意义上的——就能让所有人言听计从——包括总是跟他作对的俄罗斯联邦，哈！谁能想到这个？伊万在国际会议上也许是个顽固分子，但是在卧室里阿尔弗雷德只需要耍几个花招，张开腿，就能把他变成欲望的奴隶——这带给他的是难以言喻的精神上的满足。  
事情很快就变得火热和让人难以承受了。伊万闷哼着仰起头，下意识地向阿尔弗雷德的口中不断戳刺着，动作变得急躁而失去了章法。“Америка（America）………”伊万把手指插进阿尔弗雷德的发间，像抚摸一只金毛大狗那样来回滑动。“Хороший мальчик.（Good boy.）”他呼吸不稳地说，阿尔弗雷德对自己把英语都从伊万的脑子里吸走了感到相当自豪。  
伊万已经完全硬了，阿尔弗雷德即便全力以赴也无法整根吞下这样的庞然大物。他及时地用上了双手扶住阴茎的根部，用轻柔的动作按摩着阴囊。深红的，饱满的阴茎将放松状态下原有的每一寸皱褶都撑开来，它坚硬而滚烫，像是有生命的活物那样在他的手中颤动。阿尔弗雷德不断地吞吐着自己能够容纳的部分，一路舔舐着柱身，用湿哒哒的亲吻和舔舐描摹那上面每一根凸起的血管和勃发的青筋。他（有时是故意的）不慎没能收起的虎牙尖刮过冠状沟，换来伊万的一阵颤抖。  
伊万终于失去了耐心，他埋在阿尔弗雷德头发间的手指收紧了，紧紧拉拽着他，不再给他机会从自己的阴茎上退开。他向前挺胯的动作太过于凶猛，阿尔弗雷德有好几次都差点呛住。  
伊万半瞌着眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德从他的胯间用满是泪水的蓝眼睛瞪着他，脸颊被阴茎撑得鼓起，包裹着他的分身的嘴唇湿润红肿，在伊万每一次侵入他的口腔后部时发出细微的哼声。他自己在牛仔裤已经里硬得一塌糊涂，渗出的前液打湿了前裆的布料。他无助地用胯部磨蹭着伊万的大腿, 试图寻找一点安慰。  
久违的施虐的欲望像黑色的潮水一样席卷了他。“你很享受这个吗？Al'ka？”伊万用几不可闻的气声说。“我甚至都还没碰你。只是跪在地上吸我的老二就能让你兴奋成这样？”  
天啊，是的，是的。阿尔弗雷德从鼻腔里发出一声近乎窒息般的低吟。  
“你这个可悲的，不知羞耻的婊子。（You pathetic, shameless whore. ）”伊万掰过阿尔弗雷德的下颌强迫他抬头正视自己；“你想要什么？告诉我, 你才能得到你的奖励。”  
“Please，”阿尔弗雷德不受控制地颤抖起来，他像一只小动物一样哀鸣，把脸颊贴进伊万的手心。“我是你的，我是如此地无可救药而我所需要的就是无论前后都被你的大家伙塞满。”  
这太超过了。伊万怒吼着把阿尔弗雷德按回自己的阴茎上。  
阿尔弗雷德乖乖地呆在原地，让伊万像操干后穴那样使用他的嘴，伊万的动作又快又凶狠，他的下颌因为暴力对待而开始疼痛，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流到下巴上。不得不抓住扶手椅的边缘给自己一点平衡，他呼吸急促，眼冒金星，双腿因为过热发着抖，不记得自己上一次这样失控是什么时候。  
伊万拽住阿尔弗雷德的头发猛地把他向后推去，充血的龟头“啵”一声滑出阿尔弗雷德的唇边。  
他握住自己的阴茎狂暴地撸动了最后几下，然后射在了阿尔弗雷德脸上。  
阿尔弗雷德在根本没有被触碰的情况下达到了高潮。他的意识化作了一团美妙绝伦的混沌，身体仍然保持着跪在地上张开嘴的姿势。在这种时刻想要不像个荡妇一样呻吟出声太难了。粘稠的白浊液体连成线从他脸上流下来。挂在阿尔弗雷德的睫毛上，滴在他嘴唇和舌头上，有一些甚至溅到了他的前额上，弄脏了他的头发。  
伊万粗喘着把阿尔弗雷德从地上拉起来，将他拽到自己的大腿上，把舌头操进他的口腔。在他的嘴里尝到自己的味道。

呃，真恶心。或许他的确应该少喝点酒了。

高潮后的热度渐渐退去，一切都变得又冷又尴尬了。阿尔弗雷德不适地扭动着身体，意识到自己刚刚射在了裤子里。  
“我该走了，呃………今天晚上见？”得赶快找个地方把自己清理一下。伊万在放开他之前用力拍了他的屁股一把，对他眨眨眼。“当然了。把你自己洗洗干净，晚上我可不会放过你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写上一篇过程中的超短摸鱼产物，随便搞了一下就发出来了。毫无看头可言，我很抱歉。


End file.
